warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brombeerblüte
'''Brambleberry' ist eine weiße Kätzin mit schwarz geflecktem Fell, einer auffallend rosa Nase und eisblauen Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Crookedstar's Promise Brambleberry erscheint zum ersten Mal, als sie Rainflower folgt, die schwache Schmerzen hat, kurz bevor die Geburt ihrer Jungen beginnt. Als ihre Schmerzen schlimmer werden, verkündet Brambleberry, dass die Jungen kommen. Shellheart ist geschockt und sagt, dass die Jungen wahrscheinlich nicht warten werden, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, weswegen sie Rainflower schnell an einen sicheren Ort bringen müssen. Shellheart bringt sie in eine Höhle in einem Baumstamm und Brambleberry folgt ihr, während sie Rainflower beruhigt. Sie denkt an ihren Mentor, Milkfur, der vor einigen Monden gestorben war und ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Sie fragt Shellheart, ob er ihr Kräuter bringen kann und er verschwindet. Als die Schmerzen stärker werden, gibt sie Rainflower einen Stock zwischen die Zähne, auf den sie beißen kann, wenn die Schmerzen zu schlimm werden. Rainflower fragt, ob das alles ist, was sie hat und Brambleberry antwortet, dass das alles ist, was Rainflower braucht, da schon die Katzen in uralten Zeiten es geschafft hatten, ohne Kräuter ihre Jungen zur Welt zu bringen. Shellheart kehrt ohne Kräuter zurück und sagt, dass alle weggeschwemmt wurden. Brambleberry schließt die Augen und denkt daran, wie lange es gedauert hatte, all die Kräuter zusammeln, die sie gelagert hatte. Schließlich landet ein Junges auf dem Boden und Brambleberry gibt es weiter zu Shellheart. Brambleberry hilft Rainflower und ein zweites Junges kommt zur Welt, beide sind Kater. Als Stormkit sich im Lager umschaut, sieht er Brambleberry, die Fallowtail hilft, schlammiges Geröll aus dem Heilerbau zu entfernen. Kurz bevor sich die beiden Jungen aus dem Lager schleichen wollen, sehen sie, wie Brambleberry Huflattich in der Sonne auslegt. Stormkit und Oakkit gehen zu ihr rüber und fragen, woher sie die Kräuter hat und wozu sie gut sind. Brambleberry antwortet, dass sie den Huflattich am Wasserfall gepflückt hat. Die Jungen betteln darum, zum Wasserfall mitgenommen zu werden, aber sie sagt ihnen, dass sie erst dorthin dürfen, wenn sie Schüler sind. Als Stormkit sich seinen Kiefer bricht, lässt sie ihn einige Kräuter schlucken und sagt ihm, dass er etwas bei ihr im Heilerbau bleiben muss, damit sein Kiefer heilen kann. Nach einem Mond kann er zurück in die Kinderstube und Brambleberry teilt es auch Rainflower mit. Diese fragt, ob sie nicht etwas machen kann, aber Brambleberry sagt, dass sie froh sein sollte, dass er spielen und lernen kann, wie man jagt, wie jedes Junges. Dann erzählt sie Stormkit, dass er etwas warten muss, bis er ein Schüler werden kann. Als Rainflower sich entscheidet, ihn in Crookedkit umbenennen zu lassen, versucht Brambleberry ihn zu trösten und scherzt herum, dass man sie auch Schluckkraut nennen kann, weil sie Katzen Kräuter schlucken lässt, aber Crookedkit findet es nicht lustig. Seit Rainflower ihr Junges verstoßen hat, kümmert Brambleberry sich mütterlich um ihn und versucht immer wieder, ihn aufzumuntern. Später spricht Brambleberry mit Jubelstern über Crookedjaw. Als der Kater sich ihr gegenüber stellt, wird angedeutet, dass sie über Crookedjaws Bestimmung sprechen. Crookedjaw ist wütend auf Brambleberry, weil sie mit ihm nicht darüber gesprochen hat. Nachdem er den Kampf mit Adderfang um die Sonnenfelsen gewonnen hat, entscheidet sich Schmutzfell, ein Heiler zu werden und wird Brambleberrys Schüler. Fast am Ende des Buches, erzählt Streifenstern Brambleberry, dass er einer Katze namens Mapleshade ein Versprechen gegeben hat, nämlich über alles loyal zu seinem Clan zu bleiben, ohne zu wissen, dass Mapleshade ihm so alle Katzen nehmen konnte, die er liebt. Brambleberry versichert ihm, dass Mapleshade nicht diese Art von Kraft hat, sondern dass es 'ihre Zeit zu sterben' gewesen sei. Im Manga des Buches ist sie die erste, die Streifenstern im SternenClan begrüßt. Bluestar's Prophecy Brambleberry tritt nicht im Buch auf, ist allerdings in der Hierarchie der Katzen aufgelistet. Sie wird von Federbart erwähnt, als er über das Borgen von Kräutern spricht. Staffel 4 The Last Hope Sie erscheint Jayfeather im Traum, als dieser zum Mondsee geht. Sie sagt ihm, dass er die Vierte der Auserwählten suchen muss. Sie sagt ihm außerdem, dass er die Clans vereinen muss, und dass der SternenClan den See nicht mehr sieht. Die Welt der Clans Secrets of the Clans Brambleberry war sehr früh eine Heilerin, die einen sehr raffinierten Weg fand kranken Jungen die Heilkräuter zu verabreichen: Sie versteckte die Kräuter in der Frischbeute. Sie war klug und konnte immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen. Streifenstern würde alles tun was sie verlangen würde. Bambleberry war in der Geschichte ''"Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death" in Secrets of the Clans. Sie verteidigt Blausterns sterbendes Junges, Mosskit, als andere Mitglieder im SternenClan ihre Verachtung dem Jungen gegenüber zeigten, da seine Eltern aus zwei verschieden Clans stammten. }} Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere